


untitled

by kjdpot



Series: bfs boning (xiuchen) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ...hyphen or no hyphen???, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Sort Of, Thigh-Riding, and that’s it... i think..., mentioned blow job, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdpot/pseuds/kjdpot
Summary: it was pretty simple how they ended up here.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> i’m never going to actually title one of my fics am i?
> 
> also hi it’s anonyexo i changed my username because anonyexo looked lame! i’m kjdpot now!
> 
> unedited, as always

it was pretty simple how they ended up here: they were kissing, and then they kissed some more, and then they started making out, the made out a  _ lot  _ more, and then jongdae was pulled into minseok’s lap, and they made out even  _ more _ , until minseok decided that he wanted jongdae to ride his thigh. that’s how they ended up here, with jongdae naked save for his underwear, flushed all over, grinding against minseok’s thigh like his life depends on it.

 

he’s so weirdly sensitive today, more than he usually is, for whatever reason, that he doesn’t even need any other stimulation than this. not that he’d reject it. he’s content just riding minseok’s thigh until he comes, and then maybe sucking his boyfriend off or, even better, getting fucked.

 

minseok’s fingers barely dip past the elastic of his underwear, his other hand is holding jongdae’s side to secure him a little bit. jongdae’s arms are around his neck, his head buried in his shoulder as he grinds down onto his boyfriend’s clothed thigh, groaning softly at the pressure against his cock. he’s so, so warm everywhere and minseok whispering little words of encouragement and praise into his ear isn’t helping much.

 

he feels close already, then minseok’s hands made their way to his hips to make him move faster, and it has him moaning way too loudly. his mouth has dropped open completely, and he can’t find any use for it but to moan against minseok’s shoulder.

 

“close, dae?” minseok asks, and jongdae nods quickly. “come, just like this. so pretty, just like this. so fucking good, too.”

 

jongdae comes, unsure if it’s the praise or what that sends him over the edge finally, but he comes with a broken moan and his hands fisting the back of minseok’s shirt. he presses down against minseok’s thigh again and keeps going until it almost hurts, letting out small whimpers as he goes on.

 

“that was so fucking hot,” minseok says after a moment, when jongdae’s stopped feeling so light. “fuck, i’m gonna make you do that again sometime. and me, i’m gonna do that to you. what the fuck.”

 

“it’s like you never awkwardly dry-humped in your teenage years,” jongdae mumbles. “you’re so amazed… but yeah. it’s pretty nice.”

 

minseok playfully slaps his calf for that. “it’s just because it’s you.”

 

“oh my god, shut up. you’re still hard, stop trying to be mushy,” jongdae whines. he lifts his head from minseok’s shoulders completely to look at the bulge in minseok’s pants. “how will we take care of this?” he says, trailing his fingers over his boyfriend’s crotch.

 

“i can think of a few ways,” minseok purrs, and it’s pretty simple how they end up with his cock in jongdae’s mouth, too.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the end is lazy... i wrote this in 15 minutes after crying about minseok for like 2 hours straight. it’s been a weird night! so now, at 6am, i’m posting this... thing... yup.
> 
> hope it was ok thanks for reading :-)


End file.
